


That's Not What I Wanted To Happen

by Grace_oliver



Category: Adventures in Odyssey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_oliver/pseuds/Grace_oliver
Summary: Flashback to when Eugene and Katrina share with her family they are engaged.
Kudos: 1





	That's Not What I Wanted To Happen

*has speaker phone on*

*waiting for her parents to answer*

Katrina: I'm nervous.

Eugene: Me too.

Katrina: that's nice to hear.

Eugene: no that's not what I meant. It's just. *Sigh* I hope your father still tolerates me. Do I need to get his blessing to say yes?

Katrina: *chuckles* no silly. And frankly I don't care what they think. I love you and no one can change that.

Armitage: *answers*This is Armitage.

Katrina: Daddy! Um, do you have a little bit? I want to talk to you.

Armitage: For you princess, I can make time. How do you feel?

Katrina: Quite well. Hey, could you get mom on the phone,also?

Armitage: Oh,uh,sure. *Yells into the other room* Millie!

Millie: Yes dear?!

Armitage: Come here,will you? Katrina is on the phone.

Sammy: *chimes in from the other room* Trina's on the phone?! I want to talk to her!!

Millie: Quiet Samuel. Just wait. *Goes into the other room* Hello Katrina.

Katrina: Hi mom. Uh. The boys aren't with you are they?

Armitage: No. Now why do you want your mother and I on the speaker?

Katrina: Well,um. I have someone on speaker too. Say hello,Eugene.

Eugene: Greetings and salutations Mr and Mrs Shanks!

Armitage :*to Millie under his breath*He hasn't changed.

Katrina:And,um, well I'm just going to say it . Eugene and I are engaged.

Armitage and Millie:.......

Sammy: *from the other side of the door* TrinA's EnGagEd!?!!!! MICHAEL!!!! *Runs off*

Millie: Samuel!!

Katrina:*to Eugene* so much for surprising my brothers.

Eugene: Indeed.

Armitage: Engaged,huh? Congratulations. But I don't remember you re-asking for my blessing Eugene.

Katrina: Actually daddy, Eugene didn't ask me. I asked him.

Millie: *gasps* Lord have mercy! Has my daughter lost her mind?!!

Eugene: Mrs Shanks-

Katrina: Mother that's highly inappropriate to the situation!

Millie: You weren't dating, Katrina!!

Katrina: Brandon and I weren't dating either and yet you were gung-ho about that!

Eugene: *winces and almost growls at the same time.*

Katrina:*to Eugene* Sorry.

Armitage: Now you two stop this catty nonsense. Katrina,Eugene,we are very happy for you two. I cannot wait to see the engagement ring.

Eugene: Well, there's, there's no ring yet.

Armitage:*grumpier than usual* No engagement ring?

Katrina: Daddy don't worry. We've only been betrothed for a whole forty-eight hours. We'll get a ring.

Millie: Betrothed? You said engaged before. Didn't I hear that right?

Eugene:Indeed. The pastor we sought guidance from recommended that we be betrothed less engaged. Because as you know, couples who are betrothed use the time before marriage to grow and nurture in their relationship. And being your daughter and my’s relationship has been nothing short of tumultuous, pastor Barclay decided it would be best for us.

Armitage: Do you ever stop talking?

*Michael and Sammy burst into the room*

Michael: TRINA?! THAT YOU?!!!?

Armitage: *growls* Michael Shanks! You're nineteen years old. Pull yourself together and act your age!!

Michael: Sorry father. But ENGAGED?!!

Sammy: And to Eugene!! This is perfect!!

Katrina: Heh. Yes, you're both right. Why don't you tell Eugene hello?

Eugene: Greetings, Samuel! Michael!

Sammy: So did I hear right? Er,eavesdrop right? This happened two days ago?

Eugene: Yes.

Armitage: Boys go away. You're causing trouble.

Sammy: Dad you always say family is worth trouble.

Armitage: Worth the trouble. There's a difference. Now go!!

Katrina: Maybe we should call back later.

Millie: Yes that's a good idea. We will call you later this evening,dear. Bye bye.

Katrina: Oh. I-um. o-okay. I love you all!

Armitage: Love you too sweetheart. *To Michael*Michael stop fighting for the phone!

Michael: *struggling*Hold on, I need to talk to Katrina!

*Armitage hangs up*

Eugene: Well

Katrina:*sighs*

Eugene: That was... eventful.

Katrina: I should have seen that coming. My family is...my family.

Eugene: *chuckles*

*phone rings*

Eugene: Your father is calling again?

Katrina: Oh boy. *answers the phone* hello?

Sammy: BETROTHED?!

Katrina: *sigh* Hi Sam.

Michael: Sis,this is awesome!!!

Eugene: Salutations Michael.

Michael: *ingnoring Eugene* Did you do what you had planned? What we talked about?

Katrina:Mhm. Not under the planned circumstances but I said what you and I talked about.

Sammy: How'd Eugene react? I mean wasn't Trina like super doped up?

Katrina: Samuel don't talk like that.

Sammy: Meh.

Eugene: Uh, to be candid... I-I thought she was high.

Katrina: HA!!! *Covers her mouth* sorry. 

Eugene: But I was mostly speechless.

Sammy: Dang. That's…. out of character.

Katrina: WATCH YOUR MOUTH,BOY!

Michael: He's kidding. *Smacks Sam upside the head*

Sammy: Ouch!

Michael: Eugene, we think you're awesome. Welcome to the family, brother.

Sammy: You're a thousand times better than Brandon ever was.

Katrina: Michael.

Michael: On it *smacks Sammy again*

Sammy: Bro stop! That hurts!

Eugene: Now wait. Michael,did you previously imply that you knew Katrina was going to ask me to marry her?

Michael: Oh I'm not sure if I should talk about that.

Katrina: I don't care, it's fine.

Michael:*jumping on the idea* Wellll, in that case. I helped Trina with her fear leading up to her going back to Odyssey.

Eugene: You were scared,Trina?

Katrina: Scared of rejection. ♥️

Sammy: That's why you had super bad anxiety for a while? You were scared of  
Eugene rejecting you?

Michael: Do I need to hit you again?

Sammy: I'll stop talking!! But I had no idea that that was why. 

Katrina: MOVING ON

Michael: Anyway, Trina was kind of freaking out right before she went to Odyssey because she knew she loved Eugene and she totally regretted saying no the first time Eugene proposed.She came to me a few weeks ago, a hot mess and sobbing and we talked out her feelings and she came to the conclusion that you were the one,Eugene. Her love for you is crazy. Like, she won't shut up about you. If you needed the validation.

Eugene: *looks at katrina and slightly smiles*

Katrina:*smiles back*

Michael: But as soon as she got the idea of spending the rest of her life with you in her head,she got super self conscious and bad anxiety because she was terrified that you were going to say no.

Eugene: Wait-what?!

Katrina: You really don't leave out any detail,do you?

Michael: Nope.

Armitage*yells from the other room* BOYS! GET OFF THE PHONE!!

Sammy: Uh oh. Hey,Trina we have to go. I think dad's going to blow up anytime here.

Katrina: *jokingly* Because you guys are turds!

Michael: *jokingly*Love you ,too, sis.

Sammy: *sarcastically* Yeah, I feel the love.

Katrina:*giggles*Whatever. Bye. I love you.

Sammy: Love you too!

Michael: Yeah. And congratulations! Welcome to the family,Eugene. Talk to you later!

*hangs up*

Eugene:Katrina,I'm speechless. You were really that scared of my rejection?

Katrina:*slightly shrugs*Yeah. I wasn't in the best place mentally ever since I left Odyssey the first time,if I'm being honest actually. I left you and I was heartbroken. And then every other time I saw you it just ended up being a mess. After you returned back to Odyssey after coming back from the Middle East, I was convinced that I had lost the love of my life for good. *Smiles big* I'm so grateful that God had a different idea.

Eugene: *smiles back* Me too.


End file.
